The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a fin field effect transistor on a semiconductor-on-insulator substrate that includes stress-generating active semiconductor regions anchored to an underlying semiconductor layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Stress in a channel region of a fin field effect transistor can enhance the performance of the fin field effect transistor by increasing the mobility of minority charge carriers within the channel region. For fin field effect transistors formed on a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate, the only physically exposed semiconductor surfaces are surfaces of source regions and drain regions of the SOI fin field effect transistor. Any stress applied by the semiconductor stressor elements tends to be applied along the direction of the width of the semiconductor fin. Thus, attempts to incorporate semiconductor stressor elements into a fin field effect transistor on an SOI substrate have been largely unsuccessful so far.